


In Sunlight

by StarryNox



Series: FE Femslash Week 2016 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Sumia is smitten, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well then, what’re we waiting for?” And so Sumia leads the way, hardly cognizant of the way she grasps Sully’s hand to lead the knight forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sunlight

“Damn!” Sully let’s out a low whistle as she shakes her head, sweat covered bangs flopping from side to side as she does. “I remember when you could barely hold a lance without quivering. Lookin’ at you now, you wouldn’t guess that you _hadn’t_ popped outta the womb with one!” Sumia laughs, tucking a loose curl away.

 

“It’s only because you’ve been helping me, Sully.” The knight let’s out a snort in response.

 

“Now there’s a load of horse plop if I ever saw it. Face it, girlie. You’ve got a way with a lance.” And Sumia allows herself to smile at the praise, even if it comes alongside a sting of disappointment. Another excuse to spend time together has run its course. There was only so much they could talk about horses and pegasi, after all, and lancework—both from atop a mount and on the ground—had seemed like the next best choice. “I pity anyone who gets the business end of that!” She slaps Sumia’s back in a friendly gesture, though with the amount of force Sully wields intentionally or not, the blow nearly sends Sumia sprawling. _Nearly_. She’s pleased that the managed to keep her footing—not that Sully hasn’t seen her trip before, but she likes to give off the impression she has _some_ manner of grace, which she does. 

 

“Still, you’ve helped me improve my technique an awful lot!” That, Sully seems willing to take. “Say, is there a way I can make it up to you? Or, pay you back, rather.” She’s already caught the way Sully’s about to protest her first choice of words. “Aside from continuing to be a sparring partner, of course.” She pauses. “I could bake you a pie! Or lend you one of my books…though I’m not sure you’ll enjoy them very much. Most of them are romance. Romance with adventure, but still romance.” How she’s managed to rope Ruya of all people into them, she’s still not sure.

 

“Ha! I’ll pass on the books—if you get your hands on just a plain ole’ adventure story, I’ll give ‘em another go.” Sumia nods her understanding. “You know what we _could_ do?”

 

“What’s that?” Sully grins.

 

“I’ve never been up in the air before. What do you say? Want to give me a ride on that pegasus of yours?” The prospect of having Sully’s arms ‘round her waist is a temptation as much as it is a deterrent, but Sumia nods. 

 

“I’d be happy to! We can even go now, if you’d like, since the weather’s so nice. I’m sure Florina would like the exercise, too!” 

 

“Well then, what’re we waiting for?” And so Sumia leads the way, hardly cognizant of the way she grasps Sully’s hand to lead the knight forward.

 

 

 

“We’ll take it nice and easy to start,” Sumia says, once Sully’s made herself comfortable in the saddle and has wrapped her arms around Sumia’s middle. “After that, if you’re feeling up for it, I can take you through some aerial maneuvers.” She turns her head—flushing as she realizes _just how close_ Sully’s face is to hers—to shoot her passenger a smile. “Hold on tight!”

 

It’s as if all her senses are heightened, so acutely aware is she of the feeling of Sully pressed against her back. She feels the steady ripple of Florina’s sides underneath her and the warmth of the sun on her face, the whistle of wind and the sound of Sully’s exclamations. 

 

“Damn, if I’d been taken on a Pegasus ride as a kid, I might’ve joined the sisterhood instead.” And Sumia has no doubt that Sully would’ve made it. 

 

“Well…for what it’s worth, I’m glad you didn’t. I’m not sure we would’ve met if you had.” She has to shout to be heard over the wind, but a stolen glance at Sully confirms that the other heard her.

 

“And that’d be a right shame. You’re a good woman, Sumia. Beautiful, too.” That has Sumia practically whipping Sully in the face with her hair as she turns, mouth agape. She thanks her lucky stars that Florina doesn’t need constant guidance, because the reigns lie slack in her grip. “Aw, hell, you can forget I said that if you want.” 

 

“No! I mean…” This isn’t the first time Sumia’s found herself tongue-tied in front of the one she loves, but that doesn’t make it any easier. Or less awkward. “I think you’re beautiful, too.” Windswept hair is a good look for Sully, she decides.

 

“Well, damn. And here I was hoping to avoid the mushy stuff.” Sumia laughs. “But I can live with it.” The arms around Sumia’s waist tighten, and not out of fear. Sumia leans back against Sully. “I told ya before, I’m no good with all the feelings thing. But if you’re okay with that…” 

 

“I am.” Though she’s sure Sully can’t see it, she has a wide grin across her features. “Just knowing that you feel the same is enough.”


End file.
